


The Truth About 1899

by bep_bop



Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [17]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Based on Newsies!: the Musical, Character Death, Gay Newsies, Heavy Angst, M/M, World War I, jojo had one job, race and al fucking die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bep_bop/pseuds/bep_bop
Summary: The strike was a success. Everyone knows that, but what about after the strike? Life isn't always sunshine and rainbows for the Newsboys of Manhattan.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982263
Kudos: 9





	The Truth About 1899

**Author's Note:**

> Homophobia, Death, Mention of World War One, please, this is a really heavy oneshot and if any of what I mentioned triggers you, please don't read.

Running.

Running is the last thing that Albert could remember doing before they grabbed him.

Someone had seen him and Race holding hands. Everybody knows that two people of the same gender shouldn't hold hands. It's against the law.

He heard Race scream as they dragged him away. He heard Jack call out his name as he was thrown into the back of a carriage. He struggled against the shackles they had placed upon his wrists. He knew what was coming for him. Everyone knows the punishment for homosexual activity. They roll you up in a carpet and set you on fire like one would light a cigar or cigarette.

Speaking of cigars, Race always carries a cigar with him. He never lights it. He just likes the feeling of having something in his mouth. Oh Race, what have you done this time? It had always been risky for him and Albert to be together, the threat of being caught looming over them. The danger had finally caught up and now it was time to pay the price.

Race would be in danger as long as he was remembered for holding Albert's hand. He had gotten away from punishment this time, but he won't be saved for long.

Albert was pulled out of his thoughts when they dragged him out of the carriage. Fear shot through him when he spotted what would be his soon doom.

His last thoughts as they covered his eyes and put him to his doom, were of Race. The bubbly blonde boy that never failed to set his heart on fire.

Things were not going well for Race. Three boys had to drag him back to the lodging house so that nobody grabbed him and took him away as well.

Everyone always talks about finding your other half, but when your other half is of the same gender, they hate you. That's the bullshit part of 1899, why can't Race just love who he loves? Why did they have to tear Albert away from him? It's not fair.

Race was safe for one night when he got back to the lodging house. But the next day, he had a target on his back. He had been sent to sell with Jojo so that someone could keep an eye on him. But right before lunch Jojo turned his back to sell a paper and he barely had time to turn around again before Race was being carried away.

"Race!" Jojo called out, panicking. He had failed to do his one assignment from Jack, keep Race safe. He watched helplessly as Race was thrown into a carriage and taken to meet his death.

When he made it back to the lodging house after selling without Race, everyone stared at him. They all knew. Jojo broke down into tears a hid away from everyone. He had one job and he failed. All he had to do was protect Race. He couldn't even do that.

Eventually though, all the boys got older and had new adventures to pursue, some much more terrifying than others. Some boys didn't make it to see the day where they were no longer newsies, some had to fight in The Great War, others were graciously spared and got to live long lives.

Though, legend has it, if you listen closely, you can faintly hear the ringing laughs of two young boys echoing down Duane Street.

**Author's Note:**

> there you go! (also yeah, post strike baybee)


End file.
